Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Onmyuji
Summary: CAP 3 Y FINAL UP! SoulxMaka. Y pensando que haría sashimi para Soul... Maka se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Pero no podía permitir que el chico guadaña lo supiera, aunque tuviera qué huir en el intento...
1. Prejuicio

**Disclaimer:** _Soru Ita_ (mejor conocida como _Soul Eater_) es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Okubo_ y sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie, por lo que no me pagan haciendo esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Pues debo decir que soy muy muy fan de la pareja que hacen Soul y Maka juntos. Espero que les agrade. Me he inspirado en un fanart de esta pareja que me pareció maravilloso, así que espero que les guste mi concepto._

_Por cierto, esto no tiene nada qué ver con la obra de Jane Austen: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Cuando lo mostré para que me lo betearan, lo primero que me dijeron era que si había adaptado la idea de Austen y la verdad es que no es cierto xD simplemente que el título me pareció muy acorde a lo que he escrito._

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Original e inédito**

**Por Onmyuji. Anteriormente Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Prejuicio.**_

Se encontró a sí misma completamente ida, dejando que el aceite en el sartén se quemara sobre la hornilla de la estufa con fuego. Su cabeza daba vueltas lejos, muy lejos de ahí. El huevo que sostenía en su mano y con el que se suponía que haría el omelette, resbaló de su mano y se estrelló finalmente contra el piso.

Reaccionó de súbito luego de que escuchó el golpecillo. Estaba apenada a pesar de encontrarse sola en la cocina luego de que Soul no viera la hora de levantarse y Blair huyera a pasear por ahí sin dar señales de vida. Frustrada, Maka se inclinó hacia el suelo y recogió la cascarilla del mismo y luego acercó una servilleta y limpió.

Se concentró vehemente en olvidar lo que había estado pensando. Ya casi. Un poco más. Listo. Había olvidado su distractor inicial. ¿Qué había pensado? ¡No lo recordaba! Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, tenía una excelente habilidad para olvidar, así como para aprender.

Estaba satisfecha. Simplemente era cuestión de ir a la nevera, tomar otro huevo y regresar a donde se había quedado. ¡No tenía por qué recordar que estaba pensando en hacer sashimi para Soul...!

En ese instante, la chica de ojos verdes paró en silencio y esperó. ¿No se suponía que había olvidado qué era lo que le había distraído? Con apuró, corrió hasta la nevera y tomó un par de huevos. Sólo era de hacer un omelette y largar lejos de la vista de Soul. No era tan difícil eso, ¿Verdad? Sólo así, Soul no se molestaría en indagar qué era lo que tenía... Aunque tampoco tenía deseos de hacérselo saber, sólo por quedar en ridículo con él.

"Maka... ¿Ya está el desayuno?" Y entonces su cabeza quedó en blanco. De pronto, olvidó lo que hacía frente a la nevera, a pesar de tener lo necesario para su omelette en la mano. Entonces lo vio, apareciendo en la cocina, tallándose un ojo. "¿Qué rayos haces gastando electricidad enfrente de la nevera?" Preguntó él, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Estoy... ¡Sacando huevos para hacer omelette! ¿Qué no ves, baka?" Apuntó Maka casi al instante, señalando el par de huevos en sus manos. Soul frunció el ceño, obviando lo que era evidente y se dio la vuelta, ignorando a su shokunin como si no la hubiese visto.

"Haz eso pronto, Maka. Tengo hambre." Concluyó Soul sin voltearse a verle, dando media vuelta en dirección al baño. Maka se quedó ahí, congelada y sin desvanecer la sonrisa desquiciada que le adornaba el rostro.

Era increíble cómo podía actuar de una forma tan extraña cuando Soul la atrapaba infraganti en medio de sus pensamientos. Se recordó que no tenía por qué sonrojarse o sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, Soul y ella eran compañeros de equipo. Ella era el shokunin y Soul la guadaña que empuñaba. ¿Cómo podía estar mal pensar en el bienestar de su compañero si daba la casualidad de que no servía como técnico si no era empuñándolo a él?

Sin querer, vino a su mente un viejo recuerdo que había prometido echar a su baúl de recuerdos para no despertarlo jamás. Era un viejo álbum de fotos que su mamá conservaba desde que era novia de su padre, donde salía el mismo abrazando a su madre, ambos haciendo con las manos la señal de la victoria.

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquello ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso? ¿Qué caso tenía despertar memorias de un hombre que era realmente idiota? ¡Todos los hombres eran idiotas! Siempre corrían detrás de una escoba con falda y curvas voluptuosas, como Blair. ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¿Por qué tenía qué molestarse en pensar que Soul podía ser diferente? ¡Eso era ilógico!

Se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez lejos de la nevera y más cerca de la estufa. ¿Cómo se ponía a pensar en esas tonterías? ¡Tenía qué hacer el desayuno! ¡No era que le agradase pensar en eso, pero tenía mejores cosas qué hacer! Soul era igual a su papá... igual a todos los hombres.

Entonces encaminó un paso hacia la estufa y paró. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en lugar de preparar el desayuno? Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo, llegarían tarde a clases. Con apuro, reventó el par de huevos sobre la sartén caliente —la misma que tuvo que sacar de la llama para que enfriara un poco luego de que casi prende fuego a la casa— y apuró a cocinar.

¿Por qué de pronto pensaba y se resignaba a que Soul no la vería más que como una compañera que estaba plana como tabla de planchar? De pronto, esos se volvieron pensamientos recurrentes y molestos para Maka.

Y en el momento en que una de las yemas se reventó y escuchó la puerta del baño dejando salir a un veloz Soul que caminaba hacia su habitación, secándose la cabeza con una toalla, los pensamientos de Maka comenzaron a tomar un rumbo en particular. De pronto, esa extraña sensación de malestar se hizo presente y luego le golpeó una curiosa opresión en el pecho.

Rápidamente, dio vuelta al omelette y lo sirvió sobre un plato, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y corriendo apurado hacia su garganta y un sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas no tenían nada de lógica para ella? ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas no se entendían con la estúpida lógica científica?

"Maka... ¿Ya está el desayuno?" Y aquel grito, directo de la habitación de Soul, hizo que el corazón de Maka se apurara a huir con más fuerza hacia su garganta. No. Todo debía estar mal. Debía ser algún síntoma viral. No... Todo menos eso. No. No podía... No Podía Ser. Ella... ¡Estaba enamorada de Soul!

¡Por Shinigami-sama! ¡¿Qué había hecho ella para recibir tal castigo?

"¿Maka?" Le llamó Soul mientras aparecía a lado de una recientemente pálida y horrorizada Maka Albarn, quien tenía los ojos fijos en un punto invisible de la existencia frente a sí: la interesante pared de color crema. Ignorando plenamente su condición de estatua vegetal, Soul procedió a tomar su plato de las manos de Maka y se encaminó a engullirlo frente al lavaplatos.

La fórmula era sencilla: shokunin + buki + amor = desastre total y separación segura. Quiso Maka convencerse de que esto era un grave error, tratando de ejemplificar el error que su madre había cometido al enamorarse de su padre, de haberse casado con él tan joven... ¡Tenía tantas ganas de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo de Soul para esa tarde!

"Baka, baka." Se dijo Maka mientras bajaba el sartén de su mano y se daba un par de palmadillas en las mejillas. Si seguía así, terminaría siendo una mujer llena de _**prejuicios**_. Especialmente porque Soul no era exactamente igual que su papá... O al menos eso quería creer ella.

En silencio, ordenó la cocina con la rapidez que podía antes de huir vilmente fuera del pequeño apartamento.

_**Continuará...**_

**PS.** Aún faltan dos capítulos, es una historia cortita, pero a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirla. Espero que les agrade :D en dos días subiré el capítulo dos, así que estén pendientes.

Por cierto, shokunin es técnico o meister y buki es arma :3

Cualquier otra duda de vocabulario me dicen, ¿de acuerdo? :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Onmyuji.**


	2. Orgullo

**N Disclaimer:** _Soru Ita_ (mejor conocida como _Soul Eater_) es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Okubo_ y sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie, por lo que no me pagan haciendo esto.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que el fanfic tuviera respuesta, así que finalmente les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sé que había dicho que no demoraría, pero ocurrió un accidente (el cargador de mi computadora se murió) y estuve desconectada del mundo por un largo y entero mes y medio. Fue frustrante. Pero finalmente aquí está y espero que les guste tanto o más que el anterior._

_Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, será siempre muy bien recibida :D_

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Original e inédito**

**Por Onmyuji. Anteriormente Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Orgullo.**_

Estaba realmente frustrado. Y eso no era para nada _cool_.

Pero no dijo nada y continuó caminando, a casi dos metros de distancia de su shokunin... aunque sin perderla de vista. Estaba realmente convencido de que Maka tenía algo raro. Desde que les habían mandado a Alemania a buscar al _Vampiro de Düsseldorf_* la semana pasada, Maka estaba demasiado rara. Más friki de lo usual, por no decir menos. Y aunque habían atrapado al susodicho con mucha facilidad, estaba seguro de haber sentido la inseguridad de Maka. Incluso le pareció que la sincronización había sido pobre y había dejado mucho qué desear.

No le gustaba estar _tan_ preocupado por Maka. Eso no era muy _cool_ que digamos. Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si Maka huía cobardemente cuando se acercaba? Por otro lado, siempre ocurrían intervenciones inoportunas cuando se le acercaba. Y en más de una ocasión, Maka había huido cobardemente de su intento de preguntarle lo que le sucedía para ir a sacarle conversación a Death the Kid.

No era que le desagradase. Simplemente le era indiferente. Pero estaba cansado de que Maka huyera de él. No. No sólo le tenía cansado: le molestaba. Y mucho. Y que Maka no estuviese cooperando era algo que ya no iba a tolerar. ¡Tenía que ser demasiado cool para admitir que tenía la responsabilidad de restablecer los lazos de confianza con Maka! Ojalá le dieran un premio por ser uno de los mejores compañeros que alguien podría desear.

En silencio, caminó directo hacia donde Maka trataba de aparentar la tranquilidad con que caminaba y la logró atajar pertinentemente por el brazo. Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Maka se tensaba a su contacto. Y cuando trató de atajarla con el otro brazo, casi pareció que quería escurrírsele entre los dedos.

"Oi, Maka" Y habló finalmente, con esa voz que tenía y que empleaba comúnmente cuando realmente tenía la intención de hacerse sentir firme. La misma forma en que usualmente hablaba cuando no encontraba la gracia de las cosas. La misma que hizo que Maka se alterara ante su abrupto agarre. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Preguntó de pronto, sin darle tiempo a Maka de controlarse. "Haz estado rara y..."

"¡No me pasa nada, Soul!" Y entonces, Maka se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar, siempre con una retorcida sonrisa en los labios. Justo la misma bizarra y retorcida sonrisa que le adornaba la cara cuando la sangre negra comenzaba a ejercer algún control sobre ella. Creyó que sería afortunada y que su compañero de equipo le dejaría de molestar con eso (tampoco sería agradable la respuesta que podía recibir de ella), pero era imposible luchar contra Soul ahora que se le había metido en la cabeza saber qué le sucedía.

Y de hecho, no le culpaba. Su sincronía era toda una pena desde hacía una semana, más o menos.

"Claro que te pasa algo, Maka. ¿O es tu imaginación que nuestra sincronía sea un asco?" Y entonces Maka paró en seco al escucharlo. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Soul tenía razón! Pero... "¿Pasa algo raro?" Preguntó Soul de nuevo, clavando sus ojos rojos como el rubí sobre el albo rostro de Maka, que tenía las mejillas rojas.

Y ella se volvió hacia él y jugó con sus manos mientras agachaba la vista, completamente avergonzada. "Estoy huyendo." Contestó finalmente. Soul la observó con un mohín, mientras procesaba las palabras de su shokunin y luego su porte se agravó.

¿Alguien estaba detrás de Maka? ¿Por qué la idiota no se lo había dicho? Ambos, como equipo, podían hacer frente a cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué la idiota... en lugar de habérselo hecho saber, prefería alejarse de él tan vilmente? "¿Qu-qu... quién te persigue?" Preguntó finalmente, casi a punto de lanzarse a discutir con ella, pero Maka apenas se movió, como si estuviese completamente avergonzada y luego abrió los labios para decir algo.

"_La persona que me gusta_." Contestó Maka mientras movía la cabeza en gesto de negación. Soul se congeló al instante y la observó en menos de un parpadeo. ¿Así que era eso? Casi suelta una burlona risotada en su cara de no ser porque se contuvo.

"¿Pero tienes qué huir de mí como si tuviera rabia y hacer que nuestra sincronización sea peor que tener que ser el arma de Black Star?" Preguntó Soul mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y le observaba con suspicacia. Le pareció ver que el rostro de Maka se ponía más y más rojo, así que olvidó el reclamo previo y apuró a calmar a su shokunin... y preguntó. "¿Quién es? ¿Kid?"

Pareció como si hubiese activado una alarma dentro de Maka, pues apenas hizo la pregunta, la rubia casi salta tres metros lejos de él, agitándose nerviosamente y negando con la cabeza. Va, tener una shokunin como Maka Albarn no era para nada _cool_.

"Bueno, ¿Entonces quién es?" Preguntó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura y entrecerraba los ojos. Maka alzó el rostro, esta vez pálida, pero sin abandonar esa retorcida sonrisa, apuró a hablar.

"Vamos a olvidar que esta conversación existió y vayamos a reportarnos con Sid-sensei ¿Está bien?" Quiso Maka salirse por la tangente y luego dio media vuelta para continuar su camino por los pasillos, pero Soul apuró y la tomó del brazo, haciendo evidente su curiosidad. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el tema.

"Tal vez si me dices quién es podamos mejorar nuestro trabajo como equipo, Maka. No es para nada _cool_ no poder recolectar _kishin no tamago_ como debe ser. Somos un asco en sincronización." Y como nunca. Era la primera vez que tenían tan mala sincronía... Y Maka no estaba ayudando. "Somos amigos. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

Así con que... era por eso que Soul tenía tanta curiosidad. No era porque realmente estuviese preocupado por ella. Sólo por la shokunin, porque eran _amigos_. Hubiera sido lo mismo si no fuera ella la shokunin. No le hubiese importado realmente.

Su nerviosismo la obligó a negar con la cabeza completamente decidida a no hacerle saber el nombre de esa persona, pero le fue imposible huir. "Vamos, Maka. ¿Aunque sea una pista?" Una... ¿Pista? Maka tembló. No... No podía. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No había nadie que compartiera con él al menos una pequeña o nimia característica parecida como para que Soul no se diese cuenta de que...

Entonces, recordó que un amigo suyo de la clase de la luna menguante... "Él... es músico. Listo. ¿Feliz? Ahora vayamos a clase... se nos hace tard..." Y entonces Maka se atrevió a ver con valentía el rostro de su compañero, que estaba pálido y más estupefacto de lo que lo había visto alguna vez.

El razonamiento de Soul hizo un escaneo rápido en todos los rostros que tanto Maka como él conocían (pues era usual que los amigos de Maka terminaran conociéndolo a él sin remedio... y viceversa) y notó que nadie encajaba en el perfil de un músico. Ni siquiera tenía idea de si alguno de ellos tocaba algún instrumento musical o participaban de alguna band...

Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido para él: desde la esquiva forma en que se comportaba Maka, hasta la pésima sincronización, los nervios... y la palabra músico.

Maka le observó como si temiera enfrentarlo y luego de mover la boca tratando de decir algo, pero sólo pudo concebir un par de moras repetidas hasta que pudo pronunciar adecuadamente. "Y-y-... ¿yo? ¡¿YO?!" Y de súbito la soltó, permitiendo que Maka huyera cobardemente.

Y su huída simplemente confirmó que lo Soul preguntaba.

¿Ahora cómo se suponía que iba a ver a Soul a la cara? Su cara lo había dicho todo. Simplemente no estaba lista para enfrentar a Soul... ¡No lo estaba! Era demasiado _**orgullosa**_ como para tragarse todo eso y volverse a ver a su compañero y decirle que estaba bromeando. Sin embargo... no lo estaba. Y su huía lo había confirmado.

Quiso gritar pero se guardo el malestar para después. Ahora sólo quería huir de Soul... lejos de donde él pudiera verle con su rostro incrédulo preguntando _¿Ore?_

¡Por Shinigami-sama! ¡¿Qué había hecho ella para recibir tal castigo?!

En las lejanías, Soul observó la huída de Maka, con los ojos abiertos cuales platos y la mandíbula desencajada, algo no muy _cool_ que digamos, pero que sin embargo, Soul no pudo controlar.

_**Continuará...**_

*Peter Kürten, el vampiro de Düsseldorf, asesino alemán que cometió diversos asesinatos, tanto de adultos como de niños. Se dice que se bebía la sangre de sus víctimas y que tenía un complejo-trauma por esta misma.

**PS.** Pues bueno, al final, Soul se ha dado cuenta X3 ¿Qué hará Maka? ¿Qué hará Soul? Preguntas, preguntas... todo se resolverá en el próximo (y quizás último) capítulo :D

Esta vez no tardaré tanto, lo juro X3 ya tengo mi computadora de nuevo, así que será muy difícil que me tarde tantísimo de nuevo ;w;

¡Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto! :D ¡son una gran motivación!

**Onmyuji.**


	3. Virtud

**Disclaimer:** _Soru Ita_ (mejor conocida como _Soul Eater_) es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Okubo_ y sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie, por lo que no me pagan haciendo esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Este es el final del FanFiction y quisiera comentar que los personajes no me permitieron forzar la relación. Las relaciones evolucionan como mejor se adaptan y gustan, no pude contra eso. Además, no me hallaría a mí misma saliéndome demasiado del OC. Pero bueno, espero que cubra sus expectativas._

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN USO SOBREEXCESIVO DE LA PALABRA **_COOL_*****_

**Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Original e inédito**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Virtud.**_

Solo. Esa era la real condición de la guadaña Soul Eater Evans en cuando despertó esa mañana de domingo y se encontró completamente sólo... otro día más. Le sorprendió ver que la habitación de Maka estaba intocable, justo como la había dejado su shokunin el último día que pisó el pequeño departamento.

Soul suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, en vista del evidente desorden que se hacía en la casa. Aún no podía creer que Maka hubiese huido tan cobardemente... sólo porque él ya sabía quién era la persona que le gustaba. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o con quién, tampoco de si seguía perdida en Death City o algo así. Sólo sabía que tenía la casa para él solo y que Blair apenas se había quedado a dormir. No estaba Maka para alimentarle ni para lavar la ropa, ni para ordenarle que se levantara y le ayudara con el quehacer.

Estaba solo, soltero, feliz y _cool_.

Se sentía tan feliz que tenía ganas de tocar el piano. ¿Por qué no tenían un pia...? ¡Ah! Cierto, porque estaba compartiendo con Maka un pequeño apartamento en el que no cabría jamás un piano.

Sin querer, vino a su mente el último día que había podido hablar con Maka: el mismo día que él se enteró de que Maka estaba enam-...

Pertinentemente, evitó la palabra y dejó que su mente vagara un poco sobre el asunto, completamente ajeno a la realidad actual.

Pero no pudo negar que le embargó esa extraña sensación de culpa, la misma que ahora le pateaba el trasero y le reclamaba que, realmente, había hecho mal en dejarla huir. Le preocupaba. Tenía varios días sin compañero, sin shokunin, sin Maka. La casa era un asco, no había nada comestible en la nevera y la ropa ahora siempre estaba sucia.

Peor aún, no había misiones para cazar _kishin no tamago_ para una guadaña que no puede andar por ahí por la vida sin un shokunin que lo maneje. No era lo suficientemente talentoso como para sobrevivir sin uno... como el desertor, Justin Law.

Bueno, tal vez su _cool_ vida de soltero no era tan _cool_ como creía.

Podía sonar ridículo y poco _cool_, pero estaba necesitando a Maka para resolver estos problemas pronto... porque no sabía por dónde empezar su tarea doméstica (la cual le causaba nauseas) y la casa era realmente todo un chiquero. Había cosas tiradas por ahí que parecía que eran parte de la naturaleza muerta del departamento.

Tal vez... estar cerca de Maka no era tan malo como él creía.

"Qué cursi y poco _cool_ se oye eso." Se dijo Soul a sí mismo mientras recogía la ropa sucia que había dejado tirada la tarde anterior. No, no. Es que era demasiado... dependiente de una niña plana como tabla de planchar, tan nerd y tan infantil que sólo ella usaría un par de coletas.

¡Aaaah! ¡Pensar en Maka no estaba siendo para nada _cool_!

Pero tampoco podía decir que no necesitaba a la susodicha. Estaría mintiendo y los chicos _cool_ como él no se daban el lujo de mentir.

Para empezar... ¿Dónde rayos estaba Maka? Quiso alejar la pregunta de su mente para no tener que torturarse a sí mismo pensando que era su culpa la huída de Maka (aunque lo fuera), pero no pudo hacerlo. A cambio, una sarta de pensamientos de lo más funestos, fueron a plantarse en su cabeza y le quitaron la concentración (también la inspiración) de seguir limpiando (de cualquier forma, no tenía tantos deseos de limpiar y la casa no estaba _tan mal_).

Analizó las posibilidades sobre dónde rayos podía estar su shokunin en los 4 días y un fin de semana y analizó. No podía haberse quedado en casa de Tsubaki y Black Star; tampoco en casa de Death the Kid. Maka no sería tan estúpida... o tal vez sí.

Quiso pensar que estaba con su papá, la actual Death Scythe, pero Maka no lo soportaba de verdad. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Maka?

¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

Ese trastorno crónico-emocional no le estaba haciendo bien a Soul.

Tal vez sería buena idea ir a buscarla. No fuera de mala suerte y Maka hubiese tenido alguna clase de accidente. ¡Menudo momento para que Maka no estuviese en casa!

Quiso ocuparse en algo de valor pero entonces le fue imposible. Posiblemente se debiera a que su mente ya manipulaba toda clase de infortunios que pudiesen sucederle a Maka mientras no estaba en casa.

Pensar en Maka lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Decidió que sería sano para su psique ponerse a limpiar la casa en tanto se olvidaba de aquellos recurrentes y funestos pensamientos que revolotearon en su cabeza. Recogió cada prenda en el suelo, una por una y con cuidado aplicado a cada cosa. Incluso se tomó la molestia de revisar si estaban sucias o no y las llevó hacia el pequeño cuarto de lavado y las metió en la lavadora...

... ¿Y si Maka había estado vagando por algún callejón oscuro y había caído dentro de algún depósito de basura y estaba ahora atrapada en medio de la pestilencia? Soul paró en seco antes de vaciar una descuidada cantidad de detergente en la lavadora para sacudir los pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza.

¡Por favor! Maka no era tan estúpida.

...

...

¡Quién sabe!

¿Y qué tal si Maka había sido secuestrada por algún fanático de las chicas con dos trenzas y ahora tenía a su shokunin en cualidad de rehén, metiéndola en los más ridículos trajes de lolita jamás creados para tomarle fotografías en poses sugerentes y luego venderlas por Internet?

...

¡Pero Maka no era tan estúpida! ¡Por Shinigami-sama!

Y cuando tomó un paño limpio y comenzó a limpiar el polvo de todas las superficies planas a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como si fuera un neurótico hijo perdido de Stein-hakase.

¿Por qué tenía qué preocuparse así? ¡Maka sabía cuidarse bastante bien ella sola!

Pero era Maka la única que lo conocía bien. Ella era como su mejor amiga (Y es que Black Star no era una fémina, ¿Verdad?) y le preocupaba que algo malo le sucediera a su shokunin. Era la única persona con quien mantenía una sincronía decente en todo Death City (Y Shinigami-sama era punto y aparte, porque aún no podía ser utilizado por él)... y era la única que le conocía realmente.

Dejando el paño en la mesa, justo como estaba, caminó hasta la cocina y se detuvo ahí, listo para ir por una escoba o un trapeador y ponerse a limpiar. Pero lo reconsideró. No. Tenía que ir allá afuera y buscar a Maka antes de que...

En medio de su desvarío estúpido, tan similar a la locura que te trae el Kishin, Soul se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido (y sin creer que estaba adoptando posturas tan similares a las de Stein-hakase sin que este fuera su profesor favorito), alzó la vista lentamente al escuchar la puerta y luego una cantarina voz que hablaba más feliz de lo que él quería escuchar.

"¡Tadaima...!" Y reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Maka estaba de regreso en casa.

Con una actitud llena de demencia, caminó lo suficiente como para ver la puerta de entrada al departamento y ver a una Maka Albarn en perfecto estado entrando en la casa. "Ohayou, Soul." Dijo ella, descuidada y sin molestarse en notar que él no la había estado pasando muy bien que digamos.

Maka... Maka estaba bien.

¡Había desperdiciado toda su mañana pensando en que Maka estuviera bien y ella sólo...! ¡Maka estaba bien! ¡Oh, por Shinigami-sama! ¡Había estado delirando como un idiota poco _cool_!

Pero tenía qué reconocer que ese... ese era como un respiro para su alma en medio del desvarío tan similar al Kyouki.

Estaba... contento de que Maka estuviera de vuelta a casa.

"¡Qué desorden es este lugar! ¿Seguro que no puedo descuidar esta casa por ningún momento antes de que tú y Blair hagan todo un desorden de ell...? ¡¿Soul?!" Gritó Maka completamente azorada mientras veía a su compañero acercarse a ella y estrecharla en un abrazo que la dejó consternada.

"¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¡No es nada _cool_ morir de preocupación por ti!" Exclamó un frustrado Soul mientras la apretaba fuertemente en su abrazo. Maka se sonrojó con el tacto justo antes de tartamudear, buscando una forma de hablar correctamente y defenderse.

"No quería venir a casa y me quedé en casa de papá." Confesó ella, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones, trató de zafarse del abrazo, pero entonces Soul se movió para chocar una de sus mejillas contra la de ella.

Si ella hubiese visto el rostro de Soul, se hubiera percatado de que sonreía.

"Okaeri... baka." Dijo Soul de repente, antes de soltarla y caminar resueltamente hacia su habitación, sin hacer ni un ruido más.

Y luego cerró la puerta de su cuarto, de sopetón y casi azotándola, haciendo evidente que no quería ser molestado... ni siquiera por Maka. Al menos no hasta que le entrara en la cabeza que era más _**virtuoso**_ de lo que creía, el hecho de preocuparse por Maka. Y que poco a poco, eso iba a convertirse más que en una amistad buki-shokunin.

¡Después de todo...! ¡Maka había dejado todo su orgullo y prejuicio para tener cara para hablarle de nuevo...! ¿Por qué él no podía hacer que su lado poco _cool_ y el _cool_ congeniaran hasta convertirse en algo realmente _cool_...?

Sólo el tiempo le diría la respuesta.

_**¿Owari?**_

_**PS.**_ Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado Orgullo y Prejuicio tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :) cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre serán bienvenidas :D

Por cierto, aún sigue activo mi otro FanFiction de Soul Eater, Vermillion and Viridian, por si quieren leerlo :) (sí, me hago algo de publicidad, y qué y qué y qué xD)

¡Nos leemos en un review!

_**Onmyuji.**_


End file.
